Maiko Zedir
Maiko functions as the chief investigator and interrogator in all Soul Society, and is one of the greatest in the entire world in general for that matter. She lacks any substantial skills in the general Shinigami attributes, just having a basic knowledge of Hakuda, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu, but she more than makes up for it with her brain, and is an invaluable asset. This is mainly due to her ability to store information in her head and retrieve it in the blink of an eye, no matter the time, date or amount. She works for the 12th Division. Sometimes she takes over as Captain of the Division as well. Despite her intelligence, Maiko never was able to imprint her Asauchi, thus she is without a zanpakuto. Appearance Maiko is a subtle beauty. She is a young, curvaceous woman with eye-catching proportions. When she acts as captain, her special haori is unique in that it takes the form of a long white fur coat, with the 12 divison inisignias. Otherwise, underneath she is mostly seen in her dark form-fitting dress . She also wears thigh-high black boots with a lace trim at the top. Her main feature is her exotic look, which comes from her mix of Japanese and Arabian heritage. She has the creamy skin of her Japanese mother, but facial features of her Iranian father. She has chin-lenght black hair . Her eyes are like grey jewels and sparkle like diamonds in the light. Maiko rarely smiles, but when she does, it is said that her smile can calm the most savage of beasts. Personality Maiko is a very hard working and confident woman. She is never caught lapsing, and is always busy. She likes to invent and discover things, and has a very inquisitive mind. She lives in the world of theoretical possibilities. She sees everything in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. She lives primarily inside her own mind, having the ability to analyze difficult problems, identify patterns, and come up with logical explanations. Maiko seeks clarity in everything, and is therefore driven to build knowledge. She is often considered the "absent-minded professor", who highly values intelligence and the ability to apply logic to theories to find solutions. She is typically so strongly driven to turn problems into logical explanations, that Maiko lives much of her life within her own head, and may not place as much importance or value on the external world. Her natural drive to turn theories into concrete understanding may turn into a feeling of personal responsibility to solve theoretical problems, and help society move towards a higher understanding. She values knowledge above all else. Maiko's mind is constantly working to generate new theories, or to prove or disprove existing theories. She approaches problems and theories with enthusiasm and skepticism, ignoring existing rules and opinions and defining her own approach to the resolution. She seeks patterns and logical explanations for anything that interests her. Maiko is usually extremely bright, and is able to be objectively critical in her analysis. She loves new ideas, and becomes very excited over abstractions and theories. Maiko loves to discuss these concepts with others. She may seem "dreamy" and distant to others, because she spends a lot of time inside her own mind, musing over theories. Maiko hates to work on routine things, as she would much prefer to build complex theoretical solutions, and leave the implementation of the system to others. She is intensely interested in theory, and will put forth tremendous amounts of time and energy into finding a solution to a problem which has piqued her interest. Maiko does not like to lead or control people. She is known to be very tolerant and flexible in most situations, unless one of her firmly held beliefs has been violated or challenged, in which case she may take a very rigid stance. Maiko is very shy when it comes to meeting new people. On the other hand, she is very self-confident and gregarious around people she knows well, or when discussing theories which she fully understands. She has no understanding or value for decisions made on the basis of personal subjectivity or feelings. Maiko strives constantly to achieve logical conclusions to problems, and doesn't understand the importance or relevance of applying subjective emotional considerations to decisions. For this reason, Maiko is usually not in-tune with how people are feeling, and isn't naturally well-equiped to meet the emotional needs of others. Maiko sometimes has a problem with self-aggrandizement and social rebellion, which will interfere with her creative potential. Since her feelings side is her least developed trait, Maiko has difficulty giving the warmth and support that is sometimes necessary in intimate relationships. This often leads her to not realize the value of attending to other people's feelings, and she becomes overly critical and sarcastic with others. If Maiko is not able to find a place for herself which supports the use of her strongest abilities, she becomes generally negative and cynical. Maiko has not developed her ability to sense people's emotions sufficiently, so she becomes unaware of her environment, and exhibit weakness in performing maintenance-type tasks, such as bill-paying and dressing appropriately. It is extremely important to her that ideas and facts are expressed correctly and succinctly. Maiko expresses herself in what she believes to be absolute truths. Sometimes, her well thought-out understanding of an idea is not easily understandable by others, but Maiko is not naturally likely to tailor the truth so as to explain it in an understandable way to others. She is prone to abandoning a project once she has figured it out, moving on to the next thing. Maiko is very independent, unconventional, and original. She doesn't place much value on traditional goals such as popularity and security. She is a complex character, and may tend to be restless and temperamental. Maiko is strongly ingenious, and has unconventional thought patterns which allows her to analyze ideas in new ways. Consequently, she is widely considered the world's greatest detective , and is renowned for her keen mind and associated skills. Maiko is the definition of a geek and bookworm. She loves to read, especially on the latest book devices. Maiko loves anime, video games, a good movie, comics, and anything tech related. She also has a voracious sexual appetite and seems to never be fully satisfied, and actually views sex as a great way to collect her thoughts due to the increased dopamine and adrenaline rush. Powers and Abilities As stated Maiko has a basic understanding of the core aspects of Shinigami skills. Her main, and probably her only tool is her intelligence. Stats Intelligence Maiko is a talented woman in her own right. One of her most deceiving traits is her cunning, wily intelligence. Her ability to think on the fly and outside the box so to speak is highly regarded. Maiko’s mind operates like a hyper computer, capable of rapidly and without mechanical aid perform an infinite number of unimaginable complex and simultaneous calculations, in her mind with minimal stimuli. She can quickly, simultaneously and perfectly analyze multiple information streams (e.g. threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, by identifying the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and she uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to her. Because Maiko;s mind operates like a hyper computer; she can process information quickly and this gives her a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. She also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall). She has a steel-trap mind. She is a mental genius, as she knows how to manipulate people and situations to her benefit. She knows that her looks is considered very sexy, and she does use her body to get her way. Weakness Despite this she has major flaws. Performing mental calculations in rapid succession costs her immense amounts of energy leaving her exhausted and famished, requiring Maiko to consume large amounts of food thereafter. Also she is prone to panicing in the most extreme of circumstances, as there is a limt for even her, as to how much information she can process at one time. Interrogation Maiko is a master of interrogation both physically and psychologically, and plays an important part in the extracting of information, as she interrogates suspects and prisoners of war.She has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. Maiko has complete knowledge of human psychology. By attacking a person's mind, she can gain control over their spirit.Her interrogation skills are so reputed that, once enemy leaders discoversthat Maiko is the one going to interrogate them, the leaders usually immediately decide to kill all their subordiantes in order to prevent them from revealing any information. She is also a sharp individual, able to easily tell if someone is lying, quickly seeing through elaborate stories. In addition to being a master manipulator, Maiko also has a strong resolution. Notes Maiko is likened to Sherlock Holmes, more specifically from the TV series "Elementary" and "Sherlock". Also she is inspired by Ibiki from "Naruto". Her appearance is drawn heavily from Fubuki in "One Punch Man"